Bella's Punishment
by jharr93
Summary: Bella tries to run from the Voltori but ends up getting punished by the form of a whip.
1. Chapter 1

**Running **

**AN: I only own the plot**

'She will be punished' Aro announced as Diemtri held by my arms after catching me trying to escape out of the castle. You see I have to live the Voltori since I was 4 due to one vampire saying that I would be very powerful when I get changed into a vampire, but I didn't want to be a vampire I knew that my power was going to be great but I didn't want to stay with the Voltori and be forced to join the guard. Aro wants me and doesn't care what I want as long as he get his way.

'I think a whipping is in order, not enough to permanently damage her but enough for her be taught a lesson. And due to Diemtri finding her, he can whip her.' Aro stated. I knew that something like this was going to happen and I could also tell that Diemtri didn't was to do it, he was like my brother but he to do what he is ordered to do.

'I want it done in front of everyone as well.' Aro commanded as Diemtri pulled me over to the steps in front of the thrones, making me knee down so that my back was in good view.

'Sorry' Diemtri whispered into my ear, so low that only I could hear him.

After removing my shirt and moving my hair over my shoulder I could feel him step back. Taking a moment I can hear him picking up a whip and focus my attention on anything else which will hopefully take the pain away.

The whip glided through the air and hit my back with a loud crack. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as I fall forward onto the steps. The pain registering as a burn going through my back as I felt a wetness seeps slowly down my back.

After another 9 slashes with the whip Diemtri dropped the whip on the floor. Coming over to me he took of his clock and rested it on my shoulders, making me hiss as the fabric came in to contact with my burning back.

'Take her to her room Diemtri, make sure you stay with her to check on her during the night.' Aro commanded as I felt Diemtri cradled me in his arms, being careful of my aching back.

I will never run again!

**I got just a bit bored so yeah!**

**Thanks **

**xxxxJHarr93xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Clayton15, BiteMePlease, pixieangel3000 – **_for you 3 reviewers I will try and continue the story as you want me to, just please do not expect me to be able to write a chapter regularly because I am coming up to my A-level exams so I need to revise extensively for them but if it wasn't for people like you then I wouldn't know how to write good and interesting story's, so here you go.

**Deadly Pain**

'How could she be so stupid?' thought Diemtri as he held Bella in a tight grip facing the Volturi leaders in the main chamber. The little girl that Diemtri knew when Bella was first brought here at the tender age of 4 was gone and in her place was a 16 year old women, a women who was loved, by me, like a little sister and treasured in the Volturi eyes, but not for her personality or the fact that she has grown up around us monsters but due to the fact that when she is turned in another 2 years, she will be the most powerful vampire to walk the earth, or so we have been told. Bella, as her name indicates, she is a beautiful women, with dark mahogany hair and swirling chocolate eyes, but underneath the beautiful appearance, hides a mischievous being.

With that, I will tell you how I came to holding my precious sister in front of the leaders of our world. Bella hates, with a passion, being told to do something that she doesn't want to do, and the major factor is, that she does not want to become a vampire, but due to her future gift, Aro will not let her go. Bella, being who she is, decided to that it would be good to try and abseil out of her window, on the 5th floor of the Volturi tower, and climb over the gate which in cases the grounds of the large complex. But what my normally intelligent sister forgot, was how good a vampires hearing was. After I had turned the last corner of the complex on my turn of guarding the complex, I heard a scraping noise followed by a harsh gasp through clenched teeth, above my head. Looking up, I could see long flowing hair, and shapely legs walking down the side of the castle, holding onto a make shift rope leading from Bella's room.

'What are you doing, Isabella?' I asked as she got closer to the ground

'_Shit' _I heard Bella mutter, as she realised that she was caught.

'Shit indeed, now get down!' I ordered her, as she looked down on me, with the puppy dog look in her eyes.

'Diemtri, brother, how are you doing on this fine evening?' Bella asked, as her feet touched the ground.

'What were you doing?' I questioned as she looked up at me, with a fake smile and sparkling eyes.

'Come on Demi!' Bella exclaimed, dropping all pretences. 'You know that I do not want to be a vampire and you know that I was trying to escape.' She explained as she looked down at the ground.

I huffed, this put me in a hard position. I loved Bella, she was my little sister, I have seen her grow up and blossom into the beautiful woman that she is now, but I had a duty, if I didn't tell Aro about Bella then my punishment would be worse than hers.

Seeing the conflict in my eyes Bella takes my hand and puts it on her arm 'come on. I know what you have to do.' She explained. Making my mind up I turn her round, grip both her arms and marched her to the main chamber.

I knew that she would be punished. She had to be, Aro wouldn't put up with this behaviour from her. After telling and showing Aro what happened, his obvious conflict, showing through his eyes, as he came to his decision.

'She will be punished' Aro announced. Well that bit was obvious. I could practically hear Bella rolling her eyes. 'I think a whipping is in order, not enough to permanently damage her but enough for her be taught a lesson. And due to Diemtri finding her, he can whip her.' Aro stated. I could feel Bella stiffen in my grasp and I could feel my non beating heart lurch. I knew something like this would happen, why did she have to be so stupid?

'I want it done in front of everyone as well.' Aro commanded as I pulled Bella over to the steps in front of the thrones, for the 3 leaders, making her kneel down so that her back was in good view.

'Sorry' I whispered into Bella's ear, so low that only she could hear me.

After removing her shirt and moving her hair over her shoulder I stepped back. Taking the offered whip, out of Aro's hands and focused my attention on my darlings sister bare back.

The whip glided through the air and hit her back with a loud crack. I could see the welt appearing on her back as she couldn't help but cry out in pain and fall forward onto the steps. The welt, beading with red pockets of blood and began to slowly seep down her back.

After another 9 slashes with the whip I let it dropped and thump on the floor as I went over to my sobbing sister, taking of my Volturi clock and resting it on her shoulders, being careful of the freshly cut back, but still making her hiss as the fabric came in to contact with her burning back.

'Take her to her room Diemtri, make sure you stay with her to check on her during the night.' Aro commanded as I lifted her and cradled her in my arms, being careful of her bleeding back. As I made my way to her room, I had one thought running through my head, I hope she never tries to run again.

**Here you go my darling reviewers the chapter that you all wanted and I hope it meets up to your expectations**

**xxxxJharr93xxxx**


End file.
